


Not An Airplane

by noodlecatposts



Series: TOG Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlecatposts/pseuds/noodlecatposts
Summary: 23. Having to show Little One that the food tastes good by having some too.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: TOG Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Not An Airplane

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt-fic from Tumblr. Enjoy the fluff!

“Okay, Cora,” Rowan declares. He spins around to face his daughter with a look of determination; his frown immediately breaks in favor of laughing as the baby blows raspberries in her high chair. “Do you think you’re ready to give lunch another go?”

The six-month-old absolutely _squeals_ in response, a sound of glass-shattering joy that has Rowan both grimacing and laughing at the same time. There’s certainly no worries about the health of his little girl’s lungs. That is for sure. Cora could probably crack all the windows if she set her mind to it.

“How do…” Rowan peruses the selection of baby food, fingers hovering over the many little jars stashed in their pantry. “Peas sound to you?”

More raspberries. Rowan grins, and he decides to take that as an affirmative. He selects a jar of the vegetables and hunts down the precious baby spoons; Cora is already wearing her bib. Appropriately, the article of clothing reads: _We both know that’s not an airplane._

He huffs a laugh. That wife of his sure has a sense of humor.

 _Pop!_ Rowan grimaces at the sight of the baby food in its glass jar. Well, that certainly doesn’t look very promising. If he were Cora, Rowan definitely wouldn’t want to eat this shit either, but there’s no way he’s about to cue his daughter in on that fact. No, Rowan knows all about the painstaking care that Aelin put into picking out their daughter’s food.

“Mhm,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows and earning a giggle. If he keeps her excited about it, that’ll make this whole process easier, right? Rowan scoops up a little bit of the baby food and offers it to Cora. His daughter eyes him warily, takes one look at the mashed peas being provided to her, and clamps her mouth shut tight.

“C’mon kiddo,” Rowan begs. He’s not too proud to try begging.“Try just a little. I bet you’ll like it.”

Cora squeals her protest, just as defiant as her mother. On cue, a laugh echoes down the hall; Aelin appears, dressed in her loungewear with sleep-mussed hair. Rowan smiles at his wife; she’s as beautiful as ever.

“Don’t take it personally. We Ashryver women are all difficult about our vegetables,” she jokes, padding into the kitchen and smacking a kiss to the tuft of blonde hair on her daughter’s head. Cora speaks gibberish animately, excited by her mother’s appearance.

Aelin smiles at her before turning to Rowan. “You let me sleep in,” she says, but it sounds like an accusation.

Rowan shrugs. “You deserved it.”

His words earn him a kiss. Cora giggles as she watches them and the parents break apart because there’s no way they can not smile when their daughter laughs like that.

“Is that funny?” Aelin coos to her daughter. She pokes Cora in the tummy and makes her squeal. Their daughter is a chunky little baby, but Rowan thinks she’s perfection. Aelin continues to tease. “How do you think we got you, huh?”

“Okay, okay,” Rowan interrupts his wife. “Let’s focus on the matter at hand. Lunch.”

Aelin grins at him slyly, but she nods her approval. Rowan holds the spoon out to Cora again, and the smiles fad right away from her bright blue eyes. His daughter watches her with outright distrust.

“Cmon,” Rowan says, sounding defeated already. They’ve been trying forever to get this stubborn little girl to eat solid food, but Cora just doesn’t see the appeal. Rowan takes a deep breath before using his sweetest baby voice on Cora. It’s so saccharine that Rowan knows his friends would never let him live it down were they to ever hear it. “Open up?”

Aelin joins in, miming the act of opening her mouth. It doesn’t work. The parents frown at each other.

“I promise it’s good,” Rowan tells Cora. “Watch. I’m going to try some.”

And with that, he takes a bite of the baby food; regret slaps him in the face immediately. Aelin’s eyes flash with knowing at her husband’s plight, but the mother uses the opportunity to persuade her daughter.

“See? It’s good. Isn’t it, Daddy?” Aelin elbows Rowan sharply when he doesn’t react, frozen with disgust. He’s trying very hard to swallow the vile mouthful of food he’s consumed. Gods, Rowan can’t believe anyone is supposed to eat this.

Aelin nudges him again. Rowan makes a show of humming and smiling tight-lipped in agreement. Cora squeals. Rowan’s wife snatches the spoon from him, feeding a mouthful to the little girl. The baby eagerly eats the food, happy to share the same meal as her dad.

Rowan finally manages to swallow the food with a grimace. Aelin laughs, rubbing his shoulders in sympathy before offering another bite of food to Cora. She whispers to him. “That bad, huh?”

“Worse,” he promises. “But it seems to have done the trick.”

Aelin beams as Cora sputters, green baby food dribbling down her round chin. The parents laugh at the sight, charmed by their little girl. Rowan thinks they have the best baby ever. His wife smiles at him; it’s clear she shares the sentiment.


End file.
